Breaking Up It's Hard To Do
by BleedingBat
Summary: In which Aang is the one to break up with Katara. Leaving her to her despair. But could that all change?
1. Done

**A/N:** Ok so i'm experimenting with this. A slight OC of Aang. I mean who would have ever thought that Aang would be the one to initially dump Katara? Anyway it's just my opinion on how it would go but hey, it just my perspective

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Katara or Aang. not even Sokka. They all belong to Nickelodeon. if I had it my way there would be lots of changes...

* * *

"Well all you ever do is care about the Peace situation! But when it comes to me you don't give two shits!" The Watertribe girl started screaming at Aang. Once again was very late.

"Katara stop. That's not true. It's my duty as Avatar to-"

"Blah, blah I'm Aang and I'm the Avatar and it's my duty to serve the world. Blah, blah. Well shouldn't you be helping the world with me?!"

"Katara I don't want to do this now. I need to-"

"Yes I know what you need to do. You need to put the world first."

"Katara how can you be so selfish?!" Aang started to yell. He never yelled. Sometimes he would raise his voice but never yell.

"How can I be selfish!? How can I be?! You don't even _look_ at me! Do you even _love me_ anymore?" Katara put her back to him.

"I'm going outside." With that the airbender walked outside. Katara turned back to see if he really went out didn't answer her question.

After a while Aang walked inside. He walked straight to their room and put his belongings in a bag. When he walked out he walked past Katara with out a word. She sat up in her chair and followed him. Aang put all of his things atop Appa.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I don't know, maybe getting ready for my flight." Aang didn't even look to her.

"So you're not even going to say good bye to me?" Katara stood there in shock. She didn't understand what was happening.

"Well how's this for goodbye… if I don't come back tomorrow we're done."

"What?!" Katara ran over to Aang "What the do you mean?"

"I mean I sick of fighting with you. It's over. We need space and I think it's time we finish our relationship."

Katara grabbed his arm. "Stop." He turned around and faced her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm doing my duty. It's not working for you so I'm finished." Before Katara could do anything she kissed him. But to her dismay he did nothing but back away. "Katara stop."

"But Aang I love you…"

"I know. But it sure doesn't seem that way lately." Aang climb onto Appa's back. "Goodbye Katara."

He didn't even look back. He flew away on Appa like it was nothing. It was over.

Katara dropped to her knees and cried. She couldn't believe what was happening. Aang didn't even say he loved her. He just simply said it was over. The waterbending master started to hyperventilate. _This couldn't be happening _she thought. But she looked up she cried even harder. So it was really over.

Katara made her way back inside and curled up on her bed. She stared at the wall the entire night. Nothing could compare to the hurt she was feeling. When dawn was upon her she still lay in her bed staring at the wall. Katara didn't even think to look out the window. It was too painful to think of a day without Aang.

Katara finally close her eyes and sleep that night. When she awoke she realized Aang was not next to her and she began to stare at the wall again. Days had past and each day she proceeded to sleep little and stare at the wall, until finally Sokka came by.

* * *

You guys already know what I'm gonna say...


	2. Visitor

**A/N:** Okay Okay I know I know this is short but i worked on it all last night and well idk if I'm really satisfied with it. Anyway Idk if some of it seems OC bt s yo grow up yourself how you see things change. And especailly if you have a broken heart :( Comments and suggestions are ALWAYS helpful. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Aang Katara or Sokka. The Belong to Nickelodeon sadly but if i owned them... we idk what i would do still! I have to come up with something! Any way Enjoy!

* * *

Sokka made his way to Katara and Aang's house. He thought it typical Katara. A small house on a hill, near the ocean. They hadn't been spending much time at the Air Temple in Republic City. Sokka knock on the door. To his surprise no answer. He looked around the back as if to catch a glimpse of Appa or Momo. To his surprise it looked like they hadn't been there for days. To think of it he hadn't seen Aang much and wondered if anyone was really home. Sokka went back around and knocked on the door again.

"Aang, Katara… you guys home?" Sokka called. Sokka stepped back when the door opened a crack.

"Aang…"

"Um no. It's Sokka." Sokka peaked around the door to see Katara. She opened the door and stepped back. She looked like she hadn't eaten in days, her hair was a mess and he doubted she had changed her clothes in a while. "Is everything alright Katara?"

Katara sat in a chair near the window and looked out. She didn't even acknowledge that he was there. "Hey Katara, are you okay? Are you sick?"

"Hmm? Oh, hello Sokka would you like some tea?" She got up and started a pot. Sokka looked around the room and thought the kitchen hadn't been swept in weeks. When the tea was done she poured him a cup and sat across him.

"How have you been?" She spoke weakly and when he got a good look at her face, she didn't look 22. Katara looked almost 40 with her baggy eyes and faded expression.

"Well I think the question is how have you been?" Katara looked away. Sokka took a deep breathe and spoke again. "So where's Aang? I haven't seen him much I mean I know he is still working with the people in Republic City but I haven't seen him there much."

"Aang is umm…" Sokka could see the scared worried look in her face. Sokka saw her move her sleeves down. He didn't want to believe it.

"Did Aang hurt you? Katara… did Aang hurt you!?"

Katara turned round with a worried look "Sokka no…"

"Katara if Aang hurt you and got too physical with you I swear I'll-"

"No. Maybe it would have been better if he hurt me. Maybe he still would be here." She looked down. Something must have happened if Katara would have stayed with Aang if he got to out of control with her. Katara was so strong that something must have broken inside of her.

"What happened? Come on Katara I'm your brother."

"He left me."

Sokka eyes grew wide. He thought it almost impossible. "Aang …left ….you? He left…you? That's not possible."

"Well it is, because he hasn't been here for about two weeks and probably is never coming back." She started to cry. She didn't want to talk about it. "I'm sorry Sokka if you don't mind I have to pack. I have to be in the Fire Nation tomorrow for a military meeting. Thank you for stopping by."

Katara got up and showed Sokka the door. He couldn't believe that Aang had left his sister.

* * *

Again sorry about the shortness but I'll try harder next time! I'll even write some today as thoughts come pouring into my head :) Comments and Suggestions are always welcome :)


	3. Moving Forward

**A/N:**Hey GUYS! Can you believe that I have thought of where i want this story to go? I know i can't even possibly think of all the possibility's running around in my head. But I wrote this all last night causing me to fall asleep in my first period class this morning and to my dismay we have a project that i have to work on but...i want to write about people on tv shows instead. So thats what I'll do.

**Disclaimer!** As you know i sadly so not own any of these characters. The idea was however all mine. I even have notes all over my homework to prove it. But regardless the characters of Avatar: The Last Airbender belong to Nickelodeon i believe so yep!

* * *

Katara had packed her stuff and made her way to the ferry station. She hand put on a hat and scarf. While making her way around the station she noticed a familiar face. 'Not you.' Katara lowered her eyes as Suki came towards her.

"KATARA!" Suki made her way to the morning girl

"Hi Suki." Suki wrapped Katara in welcoming arms.

"What are you doing here? Is Aang with you?"

Katara let go of Suki and looked down "No he's not. I'm going to the Fire Nation for a military meeting that I've been putting off. "

"Oh well I hope it goes well. Tell Zuko I say hi."

"I'll give them your regards." Katara weakly smiled and boarded the ferry.

Katara closed her eyes and silently sat. As the ferry arrived in the Fire Nation Katara frowned to herself. What would they think of her she thought? Surely Zuko would ask questions. Aang was Zuko's best friend. She breathed in the exhaled as she saw her escort wave her over.

"Master Katara, Master Katara!" Katara walked over to the smiling girl and gave anther fake weak smile. "Hello Master Katara. I hope you ride was fair. The military leaders have been waiting. They were overjoyed when you respond to there message."

Katara laughed to herself "Well I don't really know why they need my expertise any way."

"Well as everyone knows you know the Water tribes a little more than others. I mean you've experienced both cultures so why not have you be of assistance."

Katara nodded and was off with the lady. They rode the train into the royal sector of the Fire Nation. Katara didn't have the greatest taste for Fire Nation food but chocolate.

"This is where you will be staying. If you need anything all you need to do is ring." The girl smiled and bowed out. When Katara looked around the room she froze.

Katara cried and feel to her knees. She had just steeped foot in the same little house that she and Aang had stayed in the last time she and Aang had come to the Fire Nation. She swore she could smell his aroma. She placed her things down and curled up on the bed.

She knew it. It did smell like Aang so she closed her eyes and for once dreamed a happy dream. A dream where Aang could do nothing but love her and she the same. A dream where she needed nothing but to have him hold her close. A dream where nothing else mattered but the two of them.

When Katara awoke she frowned. Aang was not next to her or in her arms. He probably was no where near her. Katara lay on her back and sighed. Finally she got up and got dressed. Some food was sitting nicely on the table ready for her to eat. She took a bite of the peach and then put it aside.

"Good morning Master Katara."

"Oh hello. Good morning to you too."

The girl smiled and nodded "Well if you are all ready the carriage to the palace awaits."

Katara followed the girl and sat with her head looking out the window. The girl talked of things that didn't seem to interest her. Maybe if Aang was talking about them it would be interesting. 'Don't say that.' Katara thought. But she couldn't help it because it was true.

They arrived at the palace and walked around. "This meeting is sort of big. The Earth Kingdom generals and Water tribe commanders are here as well. Since you've been a help to the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe forces it will be easier for everyone."

Katara sort of like the Fire Nation palace but found it too red and black. She could never live here. It wasn't her. "This where I leave you, Master Katara." The girl bowed and turned back around.

* * *

I'm not sure if I'm happy with this or not. It's very hard for me to think about because well it didn't really know where i was going with it so it doesn't matter. But any way comments and suggestions are always welcomed! Thanks! **And Yes it's short.**


	4. Judgment

**A/N:** Hey guys so here is the 4th instalment of my story! yay for me. I think you guys are probably going hate me because I'm so mean but anyway. I have to tell you guys who are probably mad at me that as people grow up they become a bit OOC and thts why I'm trying to write like. I mean the characters probably would have some trace of who they were when they were younger but as you grow up you mature and you become a totally different person. So cool it!

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill.

Enjoy.

* * *

Katara proceeded through the doors. Many generals stood as she walked to take a seat. She looked around the room. She looked down when her eyes wondered to Zuko. She didn't like the thought of Zuko being in her presents as she had just broke things off with Aang.

Katara really didn't see the point of being at the meeting. She lazily looked around. She wished Aang was with her. She slowed into a little day dream. She was run as Aang was trying to catch her. She knew he was not really running because in reality he was so much faster than she was. She moved around the corner and hid in a closet.

Suddenly Aang came around the corner. He was puzzled but Katara slowly reached for his mouth. He gasped. She pulled him into the closet. In the real world though Aang was much stronger than her as he got older. She awoke when Zuko had called the meeting to end.

Katara sighed. She got up but before leaving Zuko stopped her.

"Hey Katara."

Katara weakly smiled and hugged her friend "Hey Mister Firelord."

Zuko laughed "Well it's been a tuff 8 years but it sure has its perks."

"I bet it does." She smiled. She didn't talk to Zuko a lot now. She mostly put up with him in her child hood because Aang was his best friend.

"So is Aang not with you? I know he's been a bit MIA lately."

Katara was surprised. MIA? Aang never really went missing a lot of the time. "How MIA are we talking?"

"Um say a couple of weeks. Some people saw he's gone off the edge but I don't believe it. Aang's the Avatar. There has to be some reason to it right?"

"Right. Well I'm sure that he's fine." Katara wasn't comfortable at the moment telling Zuko her and Aang were over. "I'm gonna head back I think I need a nap."

"Ok. Well you're welcome to wonder around." Zuko stepped out and left Katara standing.

Alone once again. She didn't feel like she was connected to people when Aang wasn't with her. She could make her own friends and have conversations all by herself. But when Aang was with her it seemed easier. He made conversation light and easy.

Katara wondered around the palace bit. She walked outside and found a little pond. She sat and watched the little turtle ducks wade in the water. Katara jumped a bit t a small voice.

"Mind if I join you?" Mai leaned a bit towards Katara. Katara nodded. After all it was her home. Katara never really talked to Mai. She knew she kept to herself. Mai was a master a knife throwing and could put up a fairly hard fight with swords.

The two girls sat in silence. Mai offered Katara bread to feed the turtle ducks with. Katara like the silence. It wasn't awkward. Mai wasn't forcing her to talk or make conversation. It was like, she hated to admit it but it was like with Aang. They could sit in silence. They didn't have to talk. Just enjoy each others company.

Finally after awhile Mai spoke up "Are you and Aang okay?"

Katara eyes widen. She had said nothing to know one about Aang. IF she heard rumors it would be from the maid girl. But she heard nothing. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. It just seems like you're not happy. You don't have to talk about it though. I know how it feels."

Katara turned to Mai "Oh?"

* * *

OH! I got you good! ahah well let me tell you a little story. I was debating with the fact if i wanted to Zutara or not but then I found that if I had just gotten out of relationship with someone so wonderful as Aang I wouldn't have the heart to do it.

But I really wanted to. I was putting it down on paper and no matter how much i dislike Zutara i was reading fanfictions just to ummm idk. Zutara anything pisses me off...it's hard to explain but I really wanted to Zutara but I didn't have the heart to do it because well I'm **IN LOVE** with Maiko.

anyway comments and suggestions always a pleasure!


	5. Information

**A/N:** Sorry guys this one is EXTREMELY short. I've been having lots of writer's block and I think I might need to slow down a bit. But last night was crazy I'm even surprised that I got this far I mean it's really lame and short and sorry if it seems weird. But I'm also currently writing another story and I couldn't think of lots to do with this one but sorry for the shortness. I truly am sorry. I think short stories are kinda my thing :)

**Disclaimer:** I have yet to every own Nickelodeon because sadly that is far out of the box. So I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. It's okay to cry

* * *

"Well ya. You feel hurt and sad all the time. I mean I seem bored and moppy all the time but when I'm sad the only person who could tell was my mother. Even though I didn't talk or have a great relationship with her she knew when I was sad."

Katara couldn't help but stare at Mai. She never thought Mai would be telling her something like this. She did have to admit she did see Mai as the monotone type of person. Dull and personality-less.

"It's a different type of sad when it's over someone you love. Believe me. I had to put up with so much shit with Zuko. I just didn't even know any more. Sometimes I heard he was cheating on me sometimes I heard he was going to leave me. I left Zuko plenty of times. Usually because I don't think I'm what he really needs in life. Then without him I become the dull person."

Mai took a breath. "One time I told him I couldn't take it anymore. So I just said don't bother talking to me any more. He was ballistic. I mean it was about a week and everything was a mess. Finally one day I walked right into a meeting and kissed him in front of everyone. It was weird but when I was kissing him it didn't matter because when I was kissing him it was just us. When I pulled away he just said 'Does that mean you don't hate me any more?' I smiled and walked out."

Katara laughed. She couldn't believe Mai was saying this. It was funny and Mai laughed along with her. Something she never seen Mai do. "I know what you're thinking 'Mai laughing!? That's weird.'"

Katara blushed hard "No… no not at all I was just-"

"It's okay. I like laughing. But in public it's not really my style."

Katara sighed. Maybe she could talk to Mai. Mai finally turned to Katara "Look if you want to talk about it go ahead. I won't tell a soul, but if you don't you don't. I won't force you to talk if you really don't want to."

Katara took a deep breath "Me and Aang, Aang and I well we… we broke up. It's kinda weird but we did and I don't know. We talked about getting married soon and stuff but I guess it was all too much. He left me about three weeks ago."

"Aang? Aang left you?" Mai's eyes widen.

* * *

Oh well you know comments and suggestions are welcomed even with my writers block. So be helpful! ahaha but thank you. I mean I do think I have something but for now suggestions and comments will help.


	6. Fortunes

**A/N:** Hey so here is my story and I hope y'all like it even though I'm working on another story that im really into. But you guys should read it! s/8749454/1/Robelina ahah self promoting but you guys should because im really engaged with it. But I promise I'm finishing this one because I have plans for it.

**Disclaimer: ***Insert something witty on why I'll never own Avatar the Last Airbender*

* * *

"Why do people keep saying that?" Katara truly seemed baffled.

"Well I don't know, maybe because I always saw Aang like a puppy dog. Never breaking it off with someone like you. He's so sweet and gentile and kind. It doesn't seem like him to well… break up with you. Of all people too."

"You really think that?"

Mai shrugged "Well ya. I mean he wears his heart on his sleeve. So I don't know what happened but it must have taken all of his will power and all of his spiritual mumbo jumbo to leave you." Katara looked down and cried. Mai suddenly felt a pain of guilt. Like she had something wrong. "Look Katara I-"

"No. It's true. You're right. I messed up. Aang is so perfect and I messed everything up." Katara began to weep harder. "He was right, I was being selfish. It's my entire fault."

"Don't be too hard on yourself. There could be other things too. Maybe he just needs sometime to figure things out. It'll all work its self out sooner or later. Don't worry." Mai rocked Katara.

Katara wiped her eyes. She felt sad but grateful that she talked to Mai. Mai seemed really different but Katara looked to her and saw the same old Mai but showing her true personality. "To be honest Mai, I thought you had do dynamic to you at all."

"It's alright. Most people don't even know my name." Mai smiled and got up. Katara followed. "Just so you know I won't say anything."

"You won't?"

"Well why should I? It's not really my place to tell people your personal business any who." Mai held out her pinky.

"What are you doing?"

"Here" Mai grabbed Katara's pinky and wrapped her pink around it. She shook her pink and Katara's like she was shaking a hand. "I pinky promise that what ever was said here. Stays here."

Katara smiled and nodded. The two girls walked away from the pound. "I think I'm going to head back home. But you are an amazing friend. Thank you." Katara didn't know if Mai tolerated hugs but she hugged her anyway. The two girls parted and Katara actually smiled for the first time.

Katara packed her things. She said her last good bye to Mai and Zuko. She was escorted to the train. She sat and closed her eyes. She was going to make things right.

Katara after a few days traveling she found herself in the southern part of the Earth Kingdom. She knew this part all too fell. Katara walked along the road smiling to herself. She was in need of a fortune. Katara walked for a good 10mins before she came to the gates of the village were Aunt Wu had lived. She greeted the people as they said good morning.

Katara made her way to Aunt Wu's house. When she approached the door steps she nodded at the man with the white hair. "It amazes me how Aunt Wu hasn't been wrong yet. She will see you inside now." The man opened the door and let her inside.

A young women came from be hide the thin walls and smiled. Katara soon smiled as well. "Meng! You look amazing. It feels like forever."

"Almost." The girls laughed. Meng had certainly filled out since Katara had last seen her, eight years ago. She was tall and had nice curves. And her hair was nicely managed. "Aunt Wu will see you now. It's funny she's been expecting you for days now."

Meng lead Katara to the door. She couldn't believe she was doing this but she remembered how it always calmed her nerves.

"Hello Katara, I've been expecting you for days. Something troubles you." Aunt Wu looked almost 100. She smiled softly. "I'm not that old Katara, just about 80 now. No worries. Now sit child."

Katara took a seat and let Aunt Wu take her hand. "Breath slowly child, I need to see everything." Katara breathed in and out slowly and closed her eyes. "Oh my dear I am so sorry. You think it was you fault for him leaving but he has many duties. He was following his destiny. It's is purpose to help the people of all the nations. And you know it too. What you need to do is to have some closure. With or without him."

"But how? He's every where I look. He's every thought and dream I have." Katara opened her eyes. "How can I let go?"

"You need to remove those items you left. Make sure they are gone. If they are not gone they will stay there forever." Aunt Wu let go of her hand.

Katara hesitated. She knew what she meant even if Aunt Wu didn't know what or where. "But how will I get there?"

"I believe you share a little secret with Fire Lady Mai." Aunt Wu smiled. "Now go child. You can send a hawk but for now rest and in the morning you will be on your way."

* * *

Oh did you like Aunt Wu or no? i have no idea but i thought it was a good idea.

now this is were i must leave you for a bit. off the edge. But review, comment, and suggestions :) thank you! And don't worry I'll be back I promise!


	7. Reminiscing

**Disclaimer: **You guys would know if I owned Avatar the Lat Airbender

**A/N:** Hey guys sorry this took so long but I legit wrote it in English in the last 10 mins. Like I'm sorry I haven't been around. Homework s crazy so is friends and boys and crap but here is this chapter. I don't know any Ideas for something. I was thinking maybe Aang shows up or something I have no idea. but I'm still processing. Oh and I prob won't be updating for a few days of something I have a lot going on I mean my birthday is this week and I'm thinking of writing a story with my OC on some fandom. Probably YJ. Why am I telling you this you guys probably don't even care but I'm still telling you. Anyway Enjoy :)

* * *

Katara nodded and bowed out. She didn't want to go back but she had to. If it meant getting closure then that's what she would do. Katara sent a message to Mai requesting an air ship. She didn't want to but it had to be done. She was going back.

The next morning Katara was off. A few Fire Nation escorts came to bring her to a small air ship. When she climbed aboard she saw Mai. "What are you doing here?"

"I was bored. " Both the girls laughed, "But seriously I need to get out of the house."

"Well it's good to have your company."

Katara took a seat along side Mai and took a sip of tea. "So where exactly are we going?"

"To the Southern Air Temple. I have some items that need disposing." Mai nodded and said nothing more.

The two girls quietly drank their tea and had a bit of small talk though out the past two days. When the finally approaching what Aang had once called home, Katara took a deep breath. The Airship hovered over the courtyard. Before being let out Mai called to her.

"Do you need us to stay or?"

"No that's not necessary. I'll find some way home." Katara started to bend the water in the fog to create a tornado that could lead her down.

"Here, take him. Send us a message when you're ready to come home. We'll be here." Mai smiled and let Katara go.

Once safely on the ground Katara waved as the airship flew away. As she stood in the courtyard she could still feel all the memories that flooded her brain. Instantly she shooed them from her mind. She made her way to the sleeping areas and placed her stuff down.

With out even thinking she placed her stuff in what was Aang's room. She was about to change rooms but decided it mattered not. Once settled she began to walk around trying to find all of the treasure she left here. All the things that connected her to him.

* * *

Sorry this was short but like i said 10mins. maybe even less because we get out of school at 2:08 and i started writing at 2:00 so yep anyway Comments, reviews, and suggestions are always good!


	8. Author's Notice

Hey guise! Okay i **absolutely** **HATE** when authors do this but I'm being a hypocrite and doing it. I know i haven't updated but no worries I will be updating between Wednesday-Friday so yeah.

I'm super sorry that i didn't update I've just had some issues and stuff going on my life and i was just basically on tumblr crying or just crying.

Okay but as i get back to the swing of things writing will be short.

You guys will never know how sorry I am for putting you out like that. I feel so terrible. But no worries i will be sure to get to you between Wednesday-Friday

Okay i hope you all had a wonderful holiday and are as eager as me to have The Legend of Korra back even though i do not like it at all. I honestly **can't stand** Korra and the whole plot. I know I know that it was rushed or whatever but if Korra is a fully realized Avatar i will completely lose it. **COMPLETELY LOSE IT! **

****anyway I will be getting back to you guys so no worries. Byeee :)


	9. Update notice

Okay hi guys the bleedingbat here! In like really sorry that I said I would update but haven't. I have been going though intensive therapy and can not be on the Internet without a parent or guardian supervision. I writing this really fast in servers because I just want you guys to know felled terrible for all of this! I'm sorry lm so sorry like super sorry! When I'm around to you guys will have like 3000 word chapter! Okay well sorry I can't but don't worry I will! I love all of you guys and thank you for understanding if you can(:


End file.
